Question: A jar contains two red marbles, three green marbles, ten white marbles and no other marbles. Two marbles are randomly drawn from this jar without replacement. What is the probability that these two marbles drawn will both be red? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: The total number of marbles is $2+3+10=15$.  The probability that the first marble drawn will be red is $2/15$.  Then, there will be one red left, out of 14.  Therefore, the probability of drawing out two red marbles will be: $$\frac{2}{15}\cdot\frac{1}{14}=\boxed{\frac{1}{105}}$$